


Crush Crush Crush

by MonalisaMontauk



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Kiss, Flowers, Love Notes, M/M, Mild Language, Misunderstandings, POV Bucky Barnes, Pining Bucky Barnes, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Valentine's Day, hand holding, nerd Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7028350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonalisaMontauk/pseuds/MonalisaMontauk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is trying to woo Steve Rogers. It doesn't go as planned until it does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush Crush Crush

**Author's Note:**

> [Find me here](monalisamontauk.tumblr.com)

Bucky is a bundle of nerves. It’s the week of Valentines and he’s going to try to woo Steve Rogers. Bucky was going to write love notes and attach a flower on Steve’s locker each day. On Friday he would give Steve’s instructions on where to meet him and what he would be wearing. It was cheesy but he hoped Steve liked cheesy.

He was edgy and nervous all morning. Bucky couldn’t really focus on his classes that morning. What did he learn in calculus? Hell if he knew same went with Physics and Government. His mind was focused on the letter and flower in his locker that he did intend to put on Steve’s locker. He figured lunch time was the best time to put it.

During lunch the hallways are empty much to Bucky’s enthusiasm so he takes the opportunity to attach the note and flower to Steve’s locker. He could only hope no one messes with it. He is so nervous he decides to take a stroll around the school to calm himself down. When the lunch bell rings he finds an inconspicuous spot to see Steve’s reaction to his note.

He sees Steve arrive at his locker. He is wearing a dark gray beanie, a white thermal with a Red and black plaid flannel over it with black jeans and his worn dark brown boots. Bucky can’t help but think Steve’s outfit today looks really good. He looks down at his outfit and can’t help but think he looks like a dork. Bucky had decided to wear a white button up with a navy sweater and khakis. Having to wear glasses just added to his nerdiness. Bucky shakes himself from his thoughts and watches Steve’s reaction carefully.

Steve looks confused at the letter and flower and glances around the hall. Bucky watches with a bated breath as Steve opens the letter. He watches Steve’s face morph from confusion into anger. Steve face turns into utter distain and disgust. He crumbles the letter and removes the flower harshly from his locker and throws it into the trash with a look of displeasure. Bucky watches as Steve stalks off down the hall. Bucky feels his tears start rolling down his cheeks. Oh god this is so humiliating. Why did he think this was a good idea. Steve Rogers hates him. Is this what a broken heart feels like if so it really sucks.

Bucky pushes through the throngs of kids and runs to bathroom to try to calm himself down. He splashes water on his face and tries to get himself to stop crying but the tears just want stop. Bucky sobs loudly and is thankful for the empty bathroom. Steve’s face was so angry and disgusted. He feels so humiliated and his heart feels like its breaking into a million pieces. He’s crying so hard he can’t breathe. He inhales and exhales deeply. Bucky does this a few times before he breathe is coming out evenly. He grabs a paper towel and blows his nose. He tosses the paper towel into trash and sniffles. He takes a good look at himself in the mirror.

God he looks like a mess he checks his watch and realizes he’s gonna be late for class. He has to make himself looks somewhat presentable for class. His eyes are bloodshot from crying and his nose is red from the harsh paper towels. Bucky sighs heavily as he stares at himself in the mirror. So he splashes more water on his face and takes a wet cloth to try to make his eyes not look so puffy. He knows he looks like a hot mess but he has to get through one more class before he can go home.

Of course Bucky arrives late to his last class, its his elective so he’s not missing much. His teacher likes him so she lets it slide because he’s never late. He is still sniffling all through class and then he has to go and think about Steve’s reaction to his note and the tears start a coming. Bucky tries to wipe the tears that keep leaking out of his eyes secretively. Luckily no one is paying close enough attention to him. He is invisible and for once he is happy about that. Once the bell rings he high tails it out of class and grabs his things from his locker and makes his way to the bus. He just wants to get home so he can let his emotions run free.

Bucky is sitting on the bus sniffling, his eyes ache from the crying and he feels a headache starting. He takes his glasses off his face to wipe his tears away. God he still feels so shitty and humiliated. He wipes his nose with his kleenex and shoves the dirty kleenex in his pocket. He looks at his watch the bus should depart soon. He just wants to go home and cry his eyes out for the evening. The bus driver is about to close the door when none other than Steve Rogers gets on the bus. Fuck my life Bucky thinks. He can’t face Steve rogers not after he threw his love note and flower into garbage can with a look of distain.

It would be Bucky's luck that the only empty seat on the bus would be next to him. Shit. Shit. Shit. So Bucky moves his bag off the seat and puts it down on the floor next to him. He’ll give Steve the window seat. Steve walks down the aisle with a grumpy look on his face.

He is near Bucky when he asks, “Can I sit here?”

Bucky just nods and moves his legs so Steve can sit down next to him. Oh lord Bucky thinks I can’t do this, be strong. Keep yourself in check Barnes.

Steve casts a glance at Bucky and asks, “Bad day?”

Yeah Bucky thinks its your fault. Bucky can’t find the will to speak so he just nods.

“Me too Pal.” Steve grunts.

Bucky is taken aback by that answer and he can’t help but reply softly, “Why?”

Steve scoffs but answers, “Someone put a love letter and a flower on my locker as a cruel prank. I bet it was Rumlow trying to humiliate me.”

Oh my god Bucky thinks. Steve thought it was a joke thats why he was so angry about his letter and flower.

“Why would you thinks it was a prank?” Bucky asks trying to be nonchalant.

Steve looks at him like he’s has two heads, “Cause I’m me.” Steve gestures to himself. “Why would anyone find me attractive. I’m scrawny, have asthma and can’t hear out my right ear. I get into a lot of fights and don’t know when to keep my mouth shut. People ain’t exactly lining up to be with me. It only makes sense it was a joke.” Steve says bitterly.

How could Steve think about himself like that Bucky thought. He was so attractive and like the coolest guy ever. Bucky can’t help what comes out of his mouth next.

“But your really hot.” Bucky just blurts out. Oh fuck why did I say that. Bucky is mentally face palming himself. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid.

Steve eyes widen at Bucky’s comment. Oh god Bucky thinks I got to get out of here. He’s going to realize it was me who gave him the letter and flower. So he reaches behind Steve and quickly yanks the line to signal the bus drive to stop at the next stop. Luckily they were close so the bus driver pulls over and stops and right as the bus door opens Bucky bolts from the bus.

He’s got a good pace going when he hears Steve screaming his name to stop. He can’t stop he’s humiliated himself enough for today but then he hears Steve start to wheeze. Oh god he’s Steve’s gonna have an asthma attack and its all his fault because he’s a fucking idiot. So Bucky stops running and starts walking back to where Steve is trying to get his breathing under control. Steve has taken a few puffs from his inhaler. He exhales out of his nose slowly.

“You okay?” Bucky asks cautiously.

Steve shakes his head still trying to get his breathing under control.

Once he does Steve looks at Bucky intensely and asks,“Why are you crying Bucky?”

Oh my god Steve knows my name. He knows I exist Bucky thinks.

“Umm… I’m having a bad day…” Bucky says nervously while ringing his glove clothed hands.

 “Why?” Steve asks again with a piercing stare.

Oh fuck it Bucky thinks. The worst Steve can do is punch him in the face and tell him to stay the hell away from him. Theres like only 4 months left of School he could avoid Steve if need be.

Very quietly Bucky says, “I’m your secret admirer.”

Steve eyes widen at Bucky’s omission.

“You?” Steve points at him.

Bucky just nods and sniffles. “I was trying to be romantic like in the movies. Everyday until Valentines Day I was gonna put you a letter and a flower. Then on Valentines I was gonna reveal myself and take you to a nice dinner.” Bucky is blushing as he continues to talk, “I waited nearby to see when you got my gift and you look at it with such utter distain and disgust. It really hurt when you threw in the garbage can.” Bucky voices cracks as he continues “I just felt heartbroken and humiliated I just thought that….”

Steve is staring at him with his jaw dropped and misty eyed. Like he was on the verge of tears as well.

 Bucky scratches his head nervously, “I’ve had a crush on you since Freshman year of high school. It was after you helped me out when Rumlow checked me really hard into the locker and broke my glasses. You punched him the face and got a weeks worth of detention.” Bucky gives Steve a shy smile, “Your always standing up for the underdogs even if it does get you detention or suspended.” Bucky just continues to ramble, “I just find that really admirable how you’ll help someone you don’t even know. Even if it gets you in trouble. I think you’re really cute and you have the most amazing blue eyes with little flecks of green in them. You are an amazing artist, you draw really beautiful stuff. I’ve been trying to get the courage to talk to you for the past 3 years. I thought since it was senior year I let ya know how I felt…”

Bucky is continuing to ramble when Steve grabs him by his peacoat and kisses him. He lets out an embarrassing squeak and his eyes go wide as saucers. He is kissing Steve rogers. Steve Rogers is kissing him his first real kiss is Steve rogers. Steve pulls away leaving Bucky stunned. Steve licks his lips and smiles at Bucky.

“Your really cute when you ramble.” Steve comments.

Bucky just stares owlishly at Steve. He thinks I’m cute. Steve Rogers thinks I’m cute. Am I dreaming? I must be dreaming. Bucky is pulled from his thoughts when Steve starts speaking.

“I’m sorry about hurting your feelings Bucky.” Steve says honestly.

 “Its okay you didn’t know.” Bucky says meekly.

“Still…It wasn’t right. My first instinct is to think someones playing a cruel joke on me. I didn’t actually think anyone would want to write me a love note. Ya know.” Steve says shyly. “You forgive me?”

“I forgive you Steve.” Bucky says with a smile. 

Steve gives him a big grin, “Theres a diner just down the block want to grab a coffee and a piece of pie? My treat?”

“I would really like that.” Bucky says with a smile. 

Steve’s smile widens and he takes Bucky’s hand in his and they walk to the diner. Bucky is in awe that he is actually holding Steve Rogers hand. Their hands fit so perfectly together he thinks.

* * *

 

Per request by Steve for the rest of the week Bucky put a note and flower in Steve’s locker. Steve would pretend to be surprised and open the letter happily and give a nearby Bucky a wink causing him to smile shyly and blush.

On Friday he did take Steve out for a nice Valentines Day dinner at this little cafe. Steve made him a really beautiful Valentines Day card and gave him a chocolate peanut butter heart. Plus he got to kiss Steve again. 

**Best Valentines Day ever.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading your comments and kudos mean a lot to me. So please tell me how I did? 
> 
>  
> 
> Nerd Bucky :)  
> [](http://s200.photobucket.com/user/xhelloxgoodbyex182/media/tumblr_inline_ni6twfYPDv1rbu5j9_zpsmzpibgqc.gif.html)


End file.
